I'm here for you
by Hoshi no Mori
Summary: The background story for my baby Assassin, Chibi Hoshi on the Peppermint RO server.


This is the background story of Hoshi Mori, my baby assassin, and how she met her father, Gigastar, who is a Sin-X

A woman ran through the forest fleeing a pack of wolves. She was getting tired, but she couldn't stop. If she did...

_She would die. Her baby would die._

"I would rather die myself then my baby..." the woman hissed at the wolves.

"If you are looking for a meal, you're going to have to wait." Luckily, she somehow ditched the wolves, and came to a clearing in the forest.

"They're still coming..." she said, looking around. She saw the figure of an assassin, who was fighting off a few monsters, in the opposite side of the clearing.

"You're safe now. Mommy loves you, my little girl." she said, fighting back tears. She did not want her baby to cry, and to alert the wolves. She placed the newborn down on a patch of grass, gently, not to wake her. Taking out a piece of paper, she quickly scribbled a note. She then placed the note under a small box. The woman stood up, and went back in the direction of the wolves.

"Here..." she said.

"Here is your meal, you foul creatures."

_And those were the woman's final words._

A few minutes later, the baby woke up, and looked up.

_Her mother was missing._

The newborn, not wanting to be alone, cried. The cry alerted one of her mother's murderers, and it followed the cry. The wolf came to the clearing, and approached the newborn.

Elsewhere the assassin had finished off the monster melee. This was no ordinary assassin, but an Assassin Cross.

"You should know better than to challenge me." he said flatly. Soon, he heard a baby crying, and turned to the clearing.

"A baby?" he asked himself, and follow the cry as well.

"Nobody would bring a baby in this forest...unless they're crazy." He made it to the clearing, only to the a wolf closing in on a white blanket.

"Looks like someone's lost..." he said, pulling a black mask over his mouth and nose. He soon disappeared from sight.

The beast growled fiercely at the newborn, recognizing her mother's scent all over her. The beast went to bite the girl when suddenly, a knife hit it in the neck, knocking it back a yard or so. The Assassin Cross appeared behind the monster.

"Venom Splasher!" he hissed, covering the creature in a liquid.

"You have ten seconds left, you son of a bitch." The time elapsed, and the wolf howled in pain, as it disintegrated into nothing.

"That makes one thousand." he said, retracting his katar. He kneeled down by the blanket, and inspected the newborn for any signs of harm.

"It looks like I came just in time, little one." he said gently, reaching to pick up the girl. A loud growl came from behind him. A serious look crossed his face and he turned around, and unsheathed his katar, stabbing it into the neck of another wolf.

"Looks like it's not over yet." he hissed, freeing his blade and retracting it, as the corpse of another monster fell near the dissolved one. He turned around, and noticed that the baby was gone! All that was left was the note, and the box. A small pack of wolves were a few feet away, one holding the baby by the extra blanket in it's mouth. The newborn was frightened badly, and let out an even louder cry of fear. Her mother's murderers were not finished, as they wanted the next of kin.

"You think such an underhanded trick would fool me, Gigastar? You have sealed your fate." he shouted, bringing the black mask up on his face once again, and disappeared. He has returned to "Assassin Mode" as some people called it. The wolves looked around, and the leader holding the baby growled. A black gloved hand grasped it's neck, and clenched it tightly.

"Let her go." he growled darkly, showing a much darker side of himself. The wolf cried out, letting the baby go, who had landed about a millisecond later in the safety of Gigastar's arm. The katar on his right arm was unleashed, slitting th neck of the beast, killing it instantly. He stood up, holding the newborn in one arm, and holding the katar out with his other, dripping with fresh blood..

"Does anyone else want to fight?" he hissed. The other monsters, terrified, fled. He placed the child back on the ground, so he could clean the blood off of himself. After, he knelt down, and picked up the newborn.

"I guess you've learned that this world is a scary place, huh?" he said. The girl looked at him, and began to tear up. Gigastar blinked.

"What's wrong?" He then remembered the mask on his face.

"Oh...yeah." he said, and pulled the cloth down, revealing his face once again. The newborn smiled.

"You must've thought I'd hurt you, with this one, huh?" he said giving a warm smile. His personality was not that of the Assassin Cross that just took out a pack of wolves. The newborn cooed and reached her small arms up.

"Huh?" he blinked again. He moved a hand over the girl, and she grasped part of his index finger. The newborn was trying to talk, but for a newborn, that's impossible.

"Do you think..." he began.

"That...I'm your Father?" The newborn, never seeing a man before in her short life, cooed happily, gently holding his finger. He stood, up and went back the their original place of meeting, and took in hand the box and note. He opened up the note and read it:

"My name is Shizuka Mori, and I will be dead by the time you're reading this. A horrible group of monsters has attacked our small village, killing almost everyone. I fled before it was too late, and fled into the forest. Unfortunately, a pack of wolves with the monsters noticed me. I ran as fast as I could, and I barely lost them. I leave here my first and only daughter. I noticed you, the assassin across from the forest. I do not trust your class, but I make an acception in this emergency. I pray that you will find her in time. Her real father was killed before she was born, fighting the monsters that had attacked our village before this wave, a few weeks ago. My daughter is only a few days old. I'm trusting you to bring her to the Prontera Sanctuary, if you do not wish to raise a child. I loved her dearly, please do not betray my trust, Assassin. Take care of my little blessing. Remember Hoshi, Mommy always loved you like no tomorrow."

The assassin lowered his head, the hand holding the note clenched in anger.

"May Odin have mercy on her. She was a brave woman, your mother." he said, his voice breaking.

"She gave herself to those monsters, all for you. I will not let her sacrifice be in vain." Hoshi looked up to the green-haired Assassin Cross, confused.

"I will raise you, as if you were my own, because, I feel you are my own now." he held his newly-adopted daughter close. He smiled, despite his sadness and anger. He pulled part of the blanket hiding the infant back, so he could get a good look at his daughter. She had short, brown hair, and rich blue eyes.

"I bet you look just like you mother..." he said, fighting back tears, as her mother had earlier. Her eyes became heavy, and the girl slowly fell asleep. Gigastar gently stroked the side of her face with the tips of his fingers.

"You're so innocent...an innocent victim of this world's cruelty." he whispered. He pocketed the note and box, and with the girl, began to leave the forest. Along the way, he had found something he did not wish to see.

There was a corpse, covered in wolf bites and blood, her clothing torn. Gigastar almost threw up at this sight. He had found Hoshi's mother. He placed the sleeping girl down quietly, and moved over to the body. He saw the same color hair as his daughter. He bowed his head in silence for a minute, and then dug a hole, and buried the body.

"May your soul rest in peace, Shizuka. You need not worry, she is safe in my care." he said, taking the girl in his arms again, and headed to the nearest town.

This was their beginning of a new life together.


End file.
